


Flirting

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might continue this might not, Self-Doubt, Technically?, Tyrus - Freeform, cyrus being a clueless boi, honestly these boys, hope you all enjoy some sleep deprived rambling, slight reference to cyrus' complete lack of self esteem, sorry thats literally the plot of the whole second chapter, tj gettin jealous, um did i say slight reference?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: “She was flirting with you, Cy.”“Oh,” Cyrus said his mouth slightly ajar. “That's… odd"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyits_reagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyits_reagan/gifts).



> Wrote for @tyrus-trash on tumblr. Check her out. I wrote this as 4 am so. Yeah.

Cyrus had never been happier than when he officially started dating T.J. Telling Buffy had been slightly nerve racking at first, but she knew how important the older boy was to Cyrus and agreed to put aside her own lingering resentment towards him for Cyrus’ sake. (T.J. had of course already apologized to her. She never would have accepted it otherwise.)

In comparison telling everyone else had been a breeze, seeing as none of them had any ill will towards T.J.. His parents were fully supporting, and all of his friends were just happy that he found someone who made him happy. 

It was honestly not that much of a secret around school that the two were dating. Closeted kids often sent them shy, small smiles of support, homophobes would glare quietly, too afraid of T.J. and Metcalf to actually act, and everybody else saw it as normal to see the two boys holding hands or walking to class together. Everyone at school knew they were dating, and therefore everyone knew they were taken. 

That was why when Cyrus went to his locker after his last class of the day, he thought nothing of a girl standing there trying to look simultaneously nonchalant and impressive. (It wasn't because he was still in denial that anyone would want to flirt with him. Definitely not. He just figured she was friendly. Why would she be flirting with him when he was so obviously with T.J.?) 

He was still talking to her and trying to think of a polite way to ask her to move because she was blocking his locker and those A.P. books are heavy when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

“Hey babe.” T.J. said, taking the books from his hands. Babe? Cyrus thought trying to hide his surprise. T.J. rarely ever did pet names.

“Hey Teej. Melanie here was just telling me about this museum exhibit she saw the other day. It was about dinosaurs.”

“Oh hi. That's great, but Cyrus and I really should be going. We have a date tonight. Sorry Michelle.”

“Its Melanie.” She muttered, before walking off looking disappointed. That's weird, Cyrus thought to himself. Why would she be disappointed about T.J. not knowing her name?

“What was that all about? We don’t have a date tonight. Plus you never call me babe.” He questioned, turning to his boyfriend, who chuckled slightly.

“She was flirting with you, Cy.” 

“Oh,” Cyrus said his mouth slightly ajar. “That's… odd"

“Yup. Can’t say I'm surprised though. Honestly, do you not notice the looks some girls give you in the halls?” Despite how untrue Cyrus thought his words were, he couldn't help but notice something besides amusement in T.J.’s voice. 

“Wait T.J.. Are you... jealous?” He asked, laughing at how ridiculous that was.

“What? No! Of course not.” 

“You’re a really bad liar.” Cyrus said smiling. “Don’t worry though, Melanie has nothing on you. 

“You bet she doesn't.” T.J. said as he shoved Cyrus lightly and handed him back his books.

“C’mon.” He put his books into his now unblocked locker. “Let's go get baby taters.”


	2. Swing sets and Self Deprecation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus still has a little trouble with his self worth sometimes. Its okay though, he's got an amazing boyfriend there to help.

“I still can’t believe you didn’t realize that girl was flirting with you.” Tj said with a laugh. 

“Okay, in my defense, I was a little preoccupied with just trying to get to my locker.” Cyrus replied, just as a waitress set a basket of baby taters down between them.

The whole Melanie incident had happened about an hour ago. The two boys had wanted to go right away but Tj had remembered he was supposed to meet with his counselor, and Cyrus would have felt too guilty about putting off his homework to go anyways, so they had been a bit a busy. Despite the time that had passed, Tj was still laughing at the, in his opinion, ridiculousness of his boyfriend.

“I just can’t believe how oblivious you can be. Don’t get me wrong, I love it, but shouldn’t you recognize it by now?” He continued, taking a sip of his milkshake.

“What? What do you mean recognize it?” Cyrus asked with confusion clear in his voice. “Why should I be able to recognize people flirting with me? You’re the one with girls falling over to talk to you.”

“Wait Cyrus, are you seriously telling me you don’t realize it?” Tj was laughing even harder now. He knew his boyfriend was oblivious but was he really that bad?

“Realize what?” Cyrus replied, still as confused if not more so than before. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Dude, people are flirting with you all the time. It’s not even just girls. I’m pretty sure every gay and bi guy in the school has tried.” Tj explained, barely understandable through his laughter.

“Oh.” Was all Cyrus could muster up because, honestly, what do you say when your boyfriend explains to you that other people have been flirting with you? And he was veen joking about it– 

Ah. He got it now.

“Good one.” Cyrus said, forcing a laugh that he tried to make as believable as possible. “I actually almost believed you for a second.”

“What? What do you mean you almost believed me?” It was Tj’s turn to be confused. He had no idea what the other boy meant.

“I mean, I almost believed other people had tried to flirt at me. How stupid is that?” He asked with a snort. 

“It’s not?” Tj answered bewildered. “I wasn’t lying, Cyrus.”

“Alright I get it Tj, ha ha, imagine if people actually liked me, so funny.” Cyrus was honestly getting a little annoyed now. Why couldn’t Tj just drop the joke? He had already gotten a laugh at his expense.

“Babe I actually have no idea what you’re talking about? I’m not making a joke.” Tj tried to explain. He didn’t know where Cyrus had gotten that idea in the first place.

“Come on Tj, you and I both know I’m not the most likeable person in the world. I’m still in awe of the fact that you have bad enough taste to put up with me.” Cyrus had moved completely past annoyed and was now more upset than anything. He thought the older boy would have at least dropped the gag by now and just laughed about it. 

“Cyrus, you’re not really making sense. I don’t ‘put up with you.’ You’re my boyfriend and I love you. I wouldn’t make a joke like that.” Tj was trying to understand why he would even think that. Yeah he knew low self-esteem was part of his ‘stuff’,’ but he thought he had moved past the point of thinking himself completely unlikable. 

The two had helped each other with their ‘stuff’ a great deal since they had started dating, and even before then. It was why Tj actually went to a counselor and wasn’t failing math anymore. It was how the two boys had gotten together, when Cyrus had explained that he was gay, and how much he had struggled with that due to what the Torah said about gay people (specifically that it was an ‘abomination,’ he had said through tears) and Tj had comforted him in saying he was gay too, and talked about mistranslations and stuffy old conservatives that needed to fuck off. It was why Tj didn’t just see himself as a dumb jock anymore, realizing through Cyrus’ endless stream of compliments that he had other good qualities about himself. And, or well, at least he had thought, it was why Cyrus didn’t constantly try to put everyone else before himself, realizing that he had as much of a right to happiness as anyone else. Seems that one hadn’t stuck as much as the others.

 

“I just can’t imagine anyone actually liking me.” Cyrus said, seemingly believing Tj wasn’t trying to make fun of him but not quite trusting that he was telling the truth. “Every time you talk to me I have to pinch myself to make sure this isn’t some amazing dream that I’m going to wake up from any minute now.”

“Cyrus…” Tj said, pausing to make sure he was actually looking at him. “We’ve talked about this before, remember? You’re an amazing guy and honestly, people would be stupid not to like you. I do really like you, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I know, you keep saying all these nice things about me, and I know you’re not lying because you’d never do that, but it’s hard to actually get it through my thick skull sometimes.”

“Hey, I know better than anyone that habits are hard to break. Do you wanna go swing for a bit?” He asked, already standing up. There had been very few times when either of the two had turned down a trip to the park, and it had almost always been because they were busy, and not because they hadn’t wanted to. 

“You know me so well.” Cyrus replied, following his boyfriend out the door.

* * *

 

“I’m sorry about thinking you were making fun of me, by the way, I know you’d never actually do that.” Cyrus said after the two had swung in silence for a few minutes.

“Its okay, I know how unfair you are on yourself all the time.” Tj replied, then thought back to how he had been thinking about how much better Cyrus had got with his self-doubt. “Nobody’s said anything to you, have they? Cause I’ll beat them up for you.” He added

“If you can figure out a way to beat up my own mind, please let me know. Seriously. that sounds like the coolest coping mechanism ever.” Cyrus said with a laugh that Tj was pleased to note sounded genuine.

“There will be no beating up anyone’s minds today, sorry. I specialize more in the realm of physical fighting.”

“Aw, oh well, I’ll just stick to sorting out all of my problems through extremely complicated plays where all of the actors and props are baby taters.” Cyrus sighed with mock disappointment.

The two continued to swing in an companionable silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being that off kids yelling and the creak of the old chains on the swing.

“I love you.” Cyrus announced suddenly.

“I love you too?” Tj replied with slight confusion at the sudden announcement. 

“Sorry,” Cyrus said with a nervous laugh, noticing the confusion in his voice. “It’s just that I remembered you said it earlier, and I respond. I figured I should, considering it was the first time you said it and everything.” He explained. Tj’s eyes widened at the realization.

“Oh.” He replied eloquently.

“You know it’s funny that this should happen here. Considering this is the place where we first meet, and got together.” Cyrus added. He was always one for clichés

Tj remembered the moment well. The moment they had gotten together had also been their first kiss. It was a week or so after they came out to each other and Tj announced that he had finally gotten an official diagnosis and was getting a tutor who knew how to work with people with dyscalculia. Cyrus had looked so happy for him and looked so excited that he couldn’t help but blurt out a rushed  _ “Can I kiss you?” _ to which he got Cyrus’ enthusiastic consent.

“You’re such a sap.” He replied.

“I know,” Cyrus answered, hopping of his swing and waiting until Tj did the same. “That’s why you love me.” He finished leaning in for a kiss. 

They may still have their ‘stuff’ to work out, but it could wait. For now, all they needed was each other.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? projecting? its more likely than you think. This is pretty long for something I only casually ship and wrote at 5 am, so I hope you enjoy it. This will most likely be the last chapter, though who knows. Leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
